


That’s One Way To Come Out

by Slytherin__Queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Outing, Betting, Breakfast, Coming Out, Drarry, Drarry coming out, Great Hall, M/M, M/M free form, Slytherin, Tie, drarry ties, griffindor, wow I’m bad at tags, wrong tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin__Queen/pseuds/Slytherin__Queen
Summary: In which Draco and harry are in a secret relationship and one morning they pick up the wrong ties...





	That’s One Way To Come Out

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I know this is short and kinda rushed but I hope you like!  
> Please leave any suggestions for Ficlets in the comments!!

Draco and Harry had been dating for a while now, in secret of course. Even Hermione and Ron didn’t know, though Hermione suspected, let’s be honest she always knew. 

Draco and Harry had spent the night in the room of Requirement, they found that when they slept in the same bed they didn’t have as many nightmares.  
“Fuck, Harry it’s quarter past seven. Breakfast started 15 minutes ago, Pansy will wonder where I’ve gone”  
“Dammit Dray, why didn’t you set the bloody alarm” harry said quickly stuffing into some school clothes.  
“Your hair looks a mess”  
“Same as always then, let’s go”  
They quickly grabbed their ties and rushed into the great hall, fastening them on the way.  
“See you in potions” Draco gently kissed Harry on the cheek just before they both entered. 

Harry sat down between Ron and Hermione and said “sorry, got caught up in the library, trying to finish my potions homework” They stared at him. So did everyone else at the Griffindor table it was silent, just as Seamus burst out laughing.  
“Ok Longbottom you owe me 5 galleons” he said between his laughter. Neville handed him the galleons “wait why does Neville owe him money” harry asked “HERMIONE! Tell me! What’s happening and why is everyone staring at me?”  
“Harry, your tie” and she was right Harry looked down and his tie was not the right red and gold, but was instead silver and green. He swore.  
“Damn Malfoy” 

******

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table everyone went silent. “What are you looking at” he muttered. Pansy and blaise stared at him. “Oh Draco” she sighed “why didn’t you just tell me?”  
“Tell you what?”  
“Don’t be stupid look down” Blaise laughed. Draco looked down and everything seemed fine, his trousers were slightly crumpled and his tie was rushed but, “Oh god, my tie is red and gold”  
“Yup” Blaise and Pansy agreed  
“Bollocks”  
“Yup”

Draco and Harry both stood up and walked to the middle of the two tables. “I believe you have something of mine Potter”  
“I think YOU have something of mine, Malfoy”  
“You think we can convince them this is a coincidence”  
“Maybe, or I could do this” Harry pulled Draco by his Griffindor tie and kissed him in front of everyone, cheers and cat calls rang out. And a couple “about time”s could be heard.  
Snape looked shocked at this outburst and Dumbledore handed Mcgonagall 10 galleons. 

Well that’s one way to come out.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m also on tumblr @the-slytherinqueen
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos mean everything to me <3


End file.
